


Zip-lining, Really?

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: Amino Fanfictions [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean hates heights, Fear of Flying, M/M, Summer Camp, Supportive Castiel, dean is scared, zip-lining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Dean is not excited for his group to be going zip-lining. Luckily Cas is there to help him.





	Zip-lining, Really?

Dean knew that he was going to hate this part, and sure enough he did. His group decided today was the day they were going to do ziplining and Dean was not for it.

His group was lined up outside of the tower, waiting in a line to go up and get strapped in. Every time someone went by screaming in joy Dean felt the hair on his arms stand up. 

He gulped as he got to the front of the line, waiting as the teacher waved him to go up. 

He nervously stepped forward, walking unsettling up the staircase to get to the top. He felt someone wrap their arms around him and he always pushed them from how jittery he was. 

“It’ll be alright, Dean. Flying is fun. My family does it all the time”

Dean sighed, slowly picking up speed up the stairs. “I know Cas, you like flying. Well I don’t and this is going to be awful.” 

Cas frowned but let Dean carry on with climbing up the staircase. When the two got to the top there was a lady that was holding what was apparently the safety vest to wear.

Dean thought it looked like a death trap. 

“Here, honey.” 

She helped as Dean willed his body to put it on, fastening it and then hooking it up the rope that lead across to the other platform.

Dean looked back at Cas, “remember me.”

Cas sighed and shook his head as Dean pushed himself off the platform and zoomed across the rope. He closed his eyes and held onto the rope connecting him to the rope keeping him from falling. 

He felt it tamper off and then his feet touched the other platform and he sighed as he opened his eyes and saw the man that was stationed there come over and unravel him from the vest.

He did it! He looked back to see Cas zooming along right behind him, his arms wide out and a bright smile on his face. He landed right in the space Dean did and gave Dean the biggest smile.

“You did it, Dean!”

Dean chuckled, “yeah, I mean, wasn’t that scary…”

Cas rolled his eyes.


End file.
